


there’s god in every move (and you're the living proof)

by atitforatat



Series: the romance series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Relationship Study, Tattoo Artist Akaashi Keiji, Whipped Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat
Summary: Once, the idle, fleeting thought that Koutarou was a star crossed his mind. Now, the meaningful, everlasting sensation that Koutarou was a miracle stayed with him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: the romance series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	there’s god in every move (and you're the living proof)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Living Proof](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Rr38h0F5kk)
> 
> I rewrote this so many times I actually thought about giving up, but I rlly needed to write about Akaashi being completely in love
> 
> Unbeta-d, so pls warn me about mistakes and enjoy :)

_ Stars _

8 or something years old Keiji once read that the Christian God made humanity in their own image and likeness. His curiosity was peaked, but even with further research, 8 or something years old Keiji couldn’t understand it. He didn’t often remember that sentence, but that day it came back to him. His curiosity was still peaked and 16 or something years old Keiji still didn’t quite catch the meaning of being made “in God’s own image”, but he felt that he was getting close to whatever that meant each day he had the chance to watch Koutarou spike just once more. Koutarou played like each match, spike or simple pass was his last one. He played like a hungry animal hunting its prey. 

He was fast as a shooting star; you couldn’t keep up with him and you couldn’t stop watching him, nonetheless. Koutarou had the same meaning that that old sentence had to Keiji. Keiji didn’t quite understand any of them but witnessing them was enough to cause goosebumps on his skin. He liked watching even if didn’t catch any of the meanings of the things he liked looking at and the ones behind why he _liked_ it in the first place.

Akaashi knew now that all those thoughts came over to him that day because it was his own brain processing the oncoming goodbye. After two years of playing with a bunch of volleyball dorks, he saw himself as one of them. He didn’t want to say goodbye to volley and to everything it started to represent. Growing up had never sounded so hurtful like it did in that specific moment.

And, on that specific day, Akaashi knew it was their last match. It was the last thing to be done before the goodbye to volleyball and to being so close to God’s image and it’s unreachable meaning. He always thought he was the closest anyone could ever be, being able to share each sacred moment and breath with Koutarou. Even if he didn’t understand at that time what that weird sentence meant, he knew being close to Koutarou, being close to _a star_ , was the closest you could get to God and whatever they did with their image.

Because Koutarou shined. He shined since the first time Keiji ever saw him and he still shone every day, in everything he did, and he was a star wherever he was, whenever he was, so he couldn’t be anything but close to divinity. 

He was close to the skies already, because Keiji always felt high when he was near him, or texting him, or simply thinking about him. 

For Akaashi, there wasn’t anything more god-like than being around Bokuto. The end of high school and the goodbye to volleyball didn’t mean anything when he thought about saying goodbye to Koutarou when he thought about cutting his direct channel to god and the above things. 

He still had one more year in Fukurodani, but to him, everything ended before that. Teenager Akaashi was like a planet revolving around the Sun, its favorite and biggest star, that without it, the planet didn’t feel like existing. Keiji was scared of feelings that deep to someone that would be leaving so soon, but he was happy to have them anyway. 

_ In the future _ , Keiji always repeated to himself after being affected by one of Koutarou’s deeds (usually hugs or praise), _I’ll be able to tell how my high school crush was a star-like boy_. 

Keiji now knew what it all meant, but he had fun reliving it all from his younger self’s perspective. He was 16 or something years old, he once thought that Koutarou spiking one of his sets was the closest you could get of God’s image and he once thought he controlled Koutarou like a puppet at least inside the court. 

He had to rethink everything he once thought after Koutarou first kissed him, behind their school bus, right after everyone went ahead to take a shower before going to the farewell party. The ending sensation of the day simply left him.

It was a restart for his chronology, a reset for his mind. 

But not everything changed. It evolved. What once was an _idle, fleeting_ thought turned into a certain, eternal belief: Bokuto Koutarou was not just a star, he was _his_ star, _his_ Sun.

8 years old and 16 years old Keiji agreed to the same thing that day: They would be forever curious about God’s image.

_ Miracles _

24 or something years old Keiji still thought about the Christian God that made humanity in their own image and likeness. Thanks to his major in Literature, he was able to fully grasp the biblical meaning of that sentence. His child and teen selves would be disappointed by it; truth be told, he was currently disappointed too. The connections he made to try and understand when he was younger were way more interesting; his thesis was even based on those just so he could prove his point. 

Nonetheless, he was closer than ever to his own God’s image, movements, and existence. He was, in fact, feeling like a god himself. Each new draw he put on someone else’s skin made Akaashi feel like he was creating life and, within each new life he created, he left a bit of himself on it. He liked the idea of being part of someone’s life like that, even if it sounded too narcissistic to his own ears. 

He also liked that each tattoo artist who tattooed him also left a part of them on him. Most of his tattoos were made by Morisuke and most of Morisuke’s were done by him, and he always laughed when thinking they exchanged a lot of parts, but, even with that, the meaning of each tattoo would always weigh a lot more than anything. 

The small horned owl tattooed on his left shoulder could say so. He never thought about the knowing smile Morisuke showed during the whole process nor the pain when he looked at it. He always would think of Koutarou’s huge smiling eyes and soft expression while jumping on him to see it better. Bokuto always kissed that owl, whenever and wherever he saw it clothes-free. 

In a funny note, it was like he was kissing his mini self, but it was also like a blessed spot. Keiji once fell on his left side and hurt his whole arm, but his shoulder was perfectly well. Koutarou called it a coincidence but kissed it three consecutive times “just to make sure”. It was Keiji’s lucky charm. 

He also had a little jackal’s pal on his pinky finger that he did on himself out of boredom. He regretted it immensely because it’s badly drawn and even worse done, but Koutarou loved it, Shouyou said it was cute and Kageyama even asked if he could get something like that with an eagle, and those were really sweet so Akaashi pretended Koutarou didn’t ask other people to say something nice (just like he did with Bokuto in high school) and gave himself some forgiveness. 

His last tattoo dedicated to Koutarou was a sky with an only star on his calf. It was his favorite between the many other drawings he had on his legs and arms. He eternalized Koutarou as his main star, as his only star. It was actually the first one he did, two years after high school ended and Koutarou moved to Osaka to play on MSBY. 

He feared a lot of things at that time, the distance, the busy schedules, the fans, the media, everything bothered him. He really felt like a planet without its Sun, so the tattoo was to make sure he was somehow close to Bokuto. The horned owl came right after. When he looked on the mirror and saw them, he felt close to divinity again, he felt divine.

Looking at Koutarou in person, though, made the comparison seem so unfair. He was the brightest thing to exist. Silly substitutes could never beat the real thing. 

“ ’Kaashi, you’re starting to scare me. You look more scared than I, and I’m the one getting inked. Is everything ok?”

Keiji blinked his eyes, getting out of his own mind. “It’s okay, I’m just happy I get to draw on you. Did you decide what you want?”

Koutarou looked soft, even softer than usual, but clearly undecided. “ ’Kaashi, why don’t you choose? It’s gonna be about you anyway. We could make another couple’s tattoo after we marry too.”

Keiji was an adult, a 24 or something years old, but he felt like a child all over again while trying not to cry a little. 

He had to rethink everything he once thought after Koutarou said they were going to marry. Again, just like the time he kissed him. 

It was a restart for him all over again, a re-reset for his mind. 

But there was so much to reset this time, that not everything was thrown away. It evolved somethings again. What once was a _certain, eternal_ belief turned into a _meaningful,_ _everlasting_ sensation: Bokuto Koutarou was not just a star, he was a miracle. 

He was God’s image and gift to humanity and to Keiji.

8 years old, 16 years old, and 24 years old Keiji all agreed to the same thing that day: They would be forever close by God’s image.


End file.
